User talk:Therider
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pikapi/Eleventh Amendment page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 02:30, November 13, 2011 Matthew McComb Welcome, Therider! As per our citizen rules you may only make Matthew McComb a citizen after you get more than 50 edits. Also, do realize we haven't passed the law yet about the Lovian Defense Force and I don't think you'll be the commander of the navy. Sorry. -- 14:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Uhh yeah, you don't need to have your IC page in a usespace it's up to you but if it isn't ready or neat yet then yeah keep it in a userspace. Yeah and run practically. Politics dominating things, laws in place to protect things and keep things in order. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Therider, are you still here? I hope you're still interested. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Quite a quick response. . . maybe you'd like to post in the blog discussion? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Federal elections nominations are starting. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, you have to make 29 more edits, and then you can choose your party and make a candidacy. Although, before that, you should become more active. There is a guide to politics in the Help section of the Main Page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI I beat Portal! You should download Still Alive for yourself and play it!] Also, I'm cleaning up your article, and found you a great home in my neighborhood. Cheers!--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 00:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I beat Portal in August, but I had been listening to Still Alive for a long time. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait, who's my Tali? You mean...? Oh, you have been checking the wiki activity regularly. That is good! -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 15:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you becoming an MOTC? Are you interested in joining the Federal Elections? --J•t 15:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) On a side, you only need about 6 or 7 more edits to become a citizen, so I'd recommend you just make a few politics related edits, like joining a party, and with a response to this comment you should be at 50 edits, at which point you can join the elections. Also, I'd love to have you in the LDP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Interested? Just a few more days to get 9 more edits and register. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) He's already Positive Lovia, I'm afraid. I'll see if I can get him to make those edits though! Thanks for the advice. :D --Christopher Costello ( · Pikapi · Discuss · ) 22:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Guess what happened to me the other day in Skyrim? The video isn't mine, but it happened to Lydia the exact same way in the exact same spot. It was hilarious! -- CPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 21:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Candidacies end tomorrow. You still need 7 more edits. . . I hope you can make it! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, make five more edits, and then post your candidacy for the elections here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Two more buddy! It's like it's New Years already! lol --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright, you're eligible for the citizenship now. I need your name (Matthew McComb), sex (male), and primary residence. I have all but the residence, so what is it? After you post it, I'll add you and you'll be free to post your candidacy. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Cyber-high five! --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Go post the candidacy! And high five as well! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, can't wait to see you in Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can. Those were actually pretty good choices, in my opinion. I would have also voted you, but Jeff voted me and I kinda felt obligated. Do you know when we're going to Joe's place, today? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You Decide 2012 You Decide 2012! Hello, , it's time to vote! If you already did, great, but here's some tips for everyone. Tips * Don't vote for "abstentioners". PM Villanova has stated this in his outgoing campaign speech, and voting for them just makes everything worse. So don't do that. :P * Take your time and decide carefully. Voting closes at January 21, so why fret? * I ENCOURAGE YOU TO BE A BUDDHIST - No sectarian crap, swy. ;( Respond here for anything about YD2012. -- 16:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) And yes, you can vote for yourself. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't believe that you are here just to help him gain political power, just to clarify, that accusation could be made of anyone who helped anyone on a wikia and so is ineviatably invalid. 21:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I think you're a fine user, not a political puppet. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) That's what I'm trying to do. Pikapi won't agree to the compromise I tried to make, though. Maybe you can convince him? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Matt, I'd appreciate if you didn't get involved. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol Matt, wut happened? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Matt, that makes no sense. I got upset and mom found out so you get banned from the internet (What is this i don't even...). Why would your mother do that? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Elections are over, so I'll organize our characters in the National Congressperson Order. I'm also thinking of creating non-player congressperson for me that is based on Joseph. :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) You know, it doesn't matter where on Wikia you message me, I receive the message regardless. I'll be back soon to finish what I've started...--— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 03:05, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Budget Hello! All MOTCs are requested to take part in discussions for a national budget and the tax system of the nation to be passed for this fiscal year. Talks can be found at Talk:Department_of_Finance/Budget. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:29, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Matt! Why don't you edit here more! We've got tons of work for the Minister of Education. I also might need your support on this sometime in the next couple of days when I get to proposing it to congress. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:11, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I posted it in the Second Chamber if you're interested. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, nice to see you again Therider. :) --Semyon 18:59, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you still around? It'd be nice to have a few more active users. There are also some proposals that you should vote on in the Forum:Second Chamber. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Poll alert Matt we've got a poll on the pub and I would be honored if you could voice your opinion. lol Also, why don't you have Gabe join? The Federal Elections are coming, and it would be nice if you could run for Minister of Education again, so that we can make some actual reforms this term. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Matt, I'm going to need you to nominate yourself for the 2013 Congress here. While you were away, I also set you up a Mormon Church that I think is pretty accurate. Good luck, — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) NCO Hi, please fill out your National Congressperson Order. Elections ended - you won two seats. Simply write the name of a second MOTC you can bring to Congress under your main name -- follow the examples of the others. You can also participate in government and coalition negotiations at Forum:Government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:19, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC)